The Great Holy Grail War
by Captprice
Summary: Where does the unused Mana go when a Grail War is finished, well in this Alternative Universe the Greater Grail stores it away for later use but when Angra Mainyu barges in and takes control it has an idea, why have only 7 Servants when It has the power to summon more. This story will include some plot elements from Fate/Aprocrypha as well as Masters and Servants from Fate/Extra.
1. Chapter 1 A History Lesson

The Great Holy Grail War

AN: I should note that this is MY take on the Nasuverse so some stuff may not be to people's liking well that's tough shit, don't like it write your own, hell I'm only writing this as a side project. The reason I'm writing this is simple I do love the Nasuverse my favourite is Fate Stay/Night and I have read the visual novel and even Tsukihime which was a fun read.

So anyway this is set in a Nasuverse of my own creation, so it is indeed an Alternate Universe and I may or may not include characters from the other series like Tsukihime or Kara no Kyoukai, But I should mention that this chapter is exposition and explaining the background of the world the actual story starts around the end of Chapter 2 because Chapter 2 will be the classic Shirou getting saved scene with a few differences. anyway I hope you enjoy the first chapter of the Great Holy Grail War.

* * *

Chapter 1 A History Lesson

Founded by the Einzbern, Makiri, Tohsaka and Sajyou Family Heads in the 1800s, they came together in order to achieve their own goals, the Einzbern and Makiri wanted to see the ritual be completed while Tohsaka and Sajyou wanted to create a gate leading to Akasha. The Einzberns provided the alchemy to create it and prepare the vessel for the Grail which was supervised by Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, the Tohsaka provided the necessary land and called forth the Servants, and the Makiri and Sajyou assembled the magecraft and a unique use of Witchcraft to stabilize the starting materials and re-purpose them if needed, and the Makiri alone designed the Command Seals that command the Servants.

The First Holy Grail War was a test run which was attempted a couple of months after the Grail was completed, checking if the carefully constructed Greater Grail worked correctly and the Servants summoned were indeed 'Pure' Heroic Spirits from the Throne Of Heroes and that the Command Spells work as intended and that when a Heroic Spirit is defeated it enters the Lesser Grail in order to grant the 'Wish' of the winner. Of course the Ritual was not completed which disappointed the Einzbern Family, so there was no winner only left over Mana from the unfinished Lesser Grail which simply went into the Greater Grail's already immense Mana supply s.

In the end the First Holy Grail War was not a major conflict and could have been called a small quarrel of sorts between conflicting opinions and interests. The Evocation Site that was decided upon was beneath the Mount Enzo where The Ryuudo Temple is located.

* * *

The Second Holy Grail War was a true attempt at completing the ritual it was attempted in the 1860s, with the founding families taking their rightful places as Master in the war as well as tempting foreign Magi to come as they claimed that the Grail was perfected and that they should come if they wanted to witness a 'True Miracle', as such three foreign Magi battled with the four Founding Families in order to win the Holy Grail War, unfortunately it was little more than a slaughter were all Masters died, so the Ritual was not completed and there was no victory as such the Four Families decided upon a more precise Rule System and decided upon a Third Party to supervise and enforce the new Rules, the Third Party was The Church whom had their own interest in the Grail which was to make sure that it didn't fall into the hands of someone who would use it for selfish reasons as they are not concerned about Magi reaching the Root, but someone affecting the actual world is too large a threat. The Evocation site of this war was the Tohsaka Mansion. Due to this failure all unused Mana returned to the Greater Grail.

* * *

The Third Holy Grail War was when things started to go wrong, during the 1930s, Jubstacheit von Einzbern became Head of the Einzbern and their goals changed from 'Seeking the Holy Grail' to 'Winning the Holy Grail' as such he abused the Einzbern's knowledge of the Grail System and subverted the usual Class System and Summoned the Zoroastrian god Angra Mainyu as Avenger replacing the usual Berserker class in hopes of crushing all opposition unfortunately this backfired as Avenger was a weak Servant without any abilities. The Mercenary Magi Family the Edelfelt also sent two of their own and with their unique Sorcery Trait were able to Summon two aspects of the same Heroic Spirit which was Saber class allowing one of them to make it to the final stages of the war, the elder sister fled the country swearing never to return.

The other serious problem was the fact that World War 2 was being fought with the Imperial Army and the Nazi's fighting over the Grail and with the Nazi's aided by Darnic Preston Yggdmillennia they attempted to plunder the Grail, but all except Darnic were killed by the Defensive protocols created by the Sajyou Family, due to all the fighting the Lesser Grail was destroyed and thus the Ritual became meaningless and failed, The Evocation Site back then was the Fuyuki Church. The supervisor for the Fourth War was decided soon after to be a young Risei Kotomine whom inherited the unused Command Spells from the previous supervisor.

The biggest mistake to come out of the Third War was Avenger, who was eliminated was absorbed into the Greater Grail and as such it was contaminated, and as of up to this point only 'True Heroic Spirit' could be summoned but due to Angra Mainyu's corruption it allowed things other than Heroic Spirits to be summoned during later Holy Grail Wars.

* * *

The Fourth Holy Grail War was when Angra Mainyu's corruption could be felt, as it chose an insane Gilles de Rais as Caster. Due to the unfortunate destruction of the Lesser Grail in the last War it led for Jubstacheit von Einzbern to develop it within the body of a Homunculus named Irisviel von Einzbern. After such Jubstacheit hired the mercenary Kiritsugu Emiya to fight for the Einzbern Family in the War. Also to note that a 13 year old Manaka Saijyou was chosen by the Grail to fight. As the War went on the last remaining Servants were Altria Pendragon as Saber and Gilgamesh as Archer also during that battle their Masters Kiritsugu and Kirei fought underneath were the Lesser Grail was formed, during the fight they were both consumed by Angra Mainyu' Black Mud inside Angra Mainyu chose Kiritsugu as the Victor due to his own corrupted ideals being correct, Kiritsugu horrified by the brutal reality of them chose to destroy the Grail after realising that it couldn't grant his wish killed Kirei with a shot through the heart, then ordered his Servant Saber to destroy the Grail using two of his Command Spells, unfortunately it had a horrible effect of causing a tidal wave of Black mud to erupt in the middle of the city which consumed Gilgamesh and broke him down into a large amount of Mana, while Saber simply expired and then it burst into flames causing a large conflagration that killed five hundred people and destroyed 134 buildings, the fire itself not only affected the Physical Body but also the Soul stripping it clean for the Black Mud to consume and break down into Mana, the only survivors of it was Kiritsugu, a newly revived Kirei, Waver Velvet and Manaka Saijyou who was consumed by the Black Mud but due to her connection to the Root of Akasha, she retained her sense of self and became ageless, she then went to the Greater Grail to wait for the next War.

Due to such an inconclusive ending and the Grail's failure to grant the Victors wish and it's unexpected destruction, allowed Angra Mainyu to retain all the Mana from the War and Servants thus granting a massive boost to the already immense reserves of the Greater Grail. Allowing the Grail to theoretically be able to summon more than 7 Servants and allow the next War to happen much earlier than planned.

And a young child called Shirou would be saved by a cursed Kiritsugu and would inherit his simple dream 'To Become a Hero of Justice'.

The now cursed Kiritsugu Emiya planned to end the Holy Grail War by planting explosives to cause the physical collapse of the Greater Grail System before the estimated date. This involved generous amounts of TNT and the careful manipulation of Ley Lines to ensure a very severe but localised earthquake, but this was planned to happen after 30 to 40 years, Kiritsugu did not take into account that the Fifth War would happen much earlier.

And thus this brings us to the present the 2000s were the Fifth Holy Grail War is to be fought, but Angra Mainyu was rather angry at being destroyed and as such, has taken steps to ensure It's birth of course due to being connected to the Earth s Ley Lines it has the capacity to chose people from all over the world as Masters, and of course due to the unused Mana of 29 powerul Heroic Spirits it also has the capacity to summon more than the planned 7 Heroic Spirits which It is going to abuse as a way to ensure It's birth into the world, what Angra Mainyu did not account for was the Consciousness of Justeaze's consciousness to activate as a defensive protocol and attempt to reacquire control of the Greater Grail System but all she managed was to pick specific Mastersa and manage to create a new Class called Ruler in order to supervise the War as a truly neutral third party and to make sure the Angra Mainyu or the Grail is destroyed of course such control was only momentarily before being ruthlessly subdued and absorbed into Angra Mainyu.

* * *

There are now 21 Masters chosen by both Angra Mainyu and Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern, which of course means that 21 Servants can be summoned with 3 in each class. With Servant Ruler serving as a neutral supervisor this Fifth Holy Grail War has ascended to become 'The Great Holy Grail War'.

I wonder what Fate has in store for those chosen.

End Chapter 1 A History Lesson.

* * *

AN: Well That's Chapter 1 which was literally showing the differences between my History and the Canon one, which should be obvious.

Most of this information was taken from the Holy Grail War page from thr TYPE-MOON Wiki, so go there if you want the proper series of events. I have combined the worlds of Fate Stay/Night and Fate/Apocrypha.

This story will include OCs to fill spots but they **WILL NOT** be overpowered/Mary Sues, Masters and Servants from Fate/Extra and Apocrypha will appear in this story and the Canon Fate Stay/Night ones will appear as the 'original seven'.

And also about the little rant I went into at the top, I have noticed that due to the somewhat strict rules of the Nasuverse and the seriousness of the Storeys people judge in a much more harsh manner.

Well Anyways I hope you enjoyed this, but remember this isn't my main project but a side one that I will work on when I have the time.


	2. Chapter 2 Aftermath

AN: First things first a Big Shout-Out to F-14 Tomcat Lover for Pming and giving permission for me to use an OC that will appear later in the story.

Well This chapter is showing My version of Shirou getting saved (Or does he) as well as some of his early days after the fire.

* * *

Chapter 2 Aftermath

The Boy known as Shirou kept walking despite the fact that people around him were getting burnt to ash or being broken down by an evil black mud which reduced them to primordial sludge and joined with the black mud.

But for some unknown reason Shirou avoided the brunt of such an attack, but he was not unaffected as in order to keep walking he had too give parts of himself up like, his anger at the situation, the despair he felt at seeing all he knew be burnt and consumed, the happiness of being alive, even his memories were destroyed by the fire's unique property of affecting the Soul as well as the Body.

But it went deeper than that even the Element and Origin he was born with was completely erased leaving him empty and as such for that moment in time Shirou had infinite potential as he could have become anything. Of course it was temporary as Shirou's physical strength simply expired and he fell emotionlessly to the ground managing to land on his back looking up at the sky which was black as the mud around him.

Angra Mainyu was confused well it would be feeling confused if it wasnt just a black mud filled with the worst crimes of humanity past, present and future. It's extended senses picked up a human who was still alive, a child had somehow survived the initial flood and the fires that followed and was now slowly being consumed by the mud, of course at the same time young Shirou was also being exposed too the true nature of Angra Mainyu.

Shirou saw it all every crime that Humanity has committed, currently being committed and will be done in the future, due to his empty nature the only thing he could do was accept it as such he was not broken down into Mana as everyone else had denied it and was consumed as a result but Shirou had accepted it and as a result was spared but of course he wasn't saved not until he felt someone reach in and pull him out of it, his eye's could see a little better now he was looking at an extremely happy middle-aged man who had black hair and black eyes full of so much joy that he was crying as a result.

* * *

Kiritsugu looked down at the child he pulled from the mud which didn't affect him seeing as he was already infected with a Curse from Angra Mainyu itself as such there was no point in devouring him, but the red haired child was not yet saved, not truly as the boy fainted from the sheer punishment his young body went through Kiritsugu extracted Avalon from himself and then implanted it within Shirou, it sill had some of Saber's Prana as such it should be enough to cleanse the boy of whatever happened under the black mud at least that's what Kiritsugu thought.

Within Shirou a very unique change was happening, within Shirou the Inner World he had had matched the world around him but that has changed his perception of Reality changed, the copy of what had been his home was destroyed by a tidal wave of black mud turning into little more than rubble then the ground was burnt to rust colour and the sky was as black as the mud that destroyed the this world, but then once Avalon was implanted it chased away the darkness and left the world in twilight before appearing stabbed into the ground looking like a grave marker.

As Kiritsugu carried the unconscious Shirou out of the disaster zone, the black mud that was produced slowly sunk into the ground before running underground to the site of the Greater Grail, returning with all the Mana it had collected in the fire, further increasing it's immense supply even further.

* * *

Kirei Kotomine was simply wandering after the black mud revived him, he looked around for anything that was alive of course he saw Kiritsugu who wandering just as aimlessly before seeing him almost dive into the mud to pull something out, Kirei lost interest at seeing the utter defeat on Kiritsugu's face and decided to go back to the Church in order to plan his next move after all he could only feel joy when others suffered so why not see if he could do such a thing.

It was a week later, after the giant conflagration that consumed a large portion of the time taking around 500 lives and the destruction of 134 buildings. The Mundane authorities could only explain the gigantic fire as main gas pipe exploding which caused a massive chain reaction of course to those who knew about the Grail War obviously knew that it was caused by it, The Einzbern of course announced Kiritsugu's betrayal and as such most drawn their conclusions that the Magus Killer pulled one of his infamous stunts and it either went extremely wrong or went really well.

* * *

During that time Shirou had recovered faster than any of the few survivors of the fire due to Avalon's presence and his newly reconstituted Soul which was the main reason he took so long to recover his Soul had to reform itself with the new Origin and Element being slowly incorporated into is body and constructing his new Reality Marble.

Of course Shirou's psyche was also changed during that time he had idolised the unknown man who saved him, Avalon also suppressed his memories of being submerged within liquid Angra Mainyu, It was soon after when Shirou had awoken, and was approached by Kiritsugu Emiya made him an offer, go to an orphanage or be adopted by a stranger, Shirou of course made the obvious choice.

"I'm a Magus." Kiritsugu said in a serious exaggerated tone.

"Wow, You're amazing." Shirou said with bright eyes.

Then they left the hospital, to Kiritsugu's newly renovated japanese style house.

Shirou's path has begun, he has unknowingly took steps to become what his Father always wanted to be a 'Hero'.

* * *

Weeks passed and Kiritsugu and Shirou settled into a good routine along with the bright addition of Taiga Fujimura whom visited to talk to Kiritsugu and taste Shirou's gradually improving cooking. The daily routines were very normal if somewhat unique especially with Taiga involved. Though behind closed doors when Taiga has left, often Shirou begs Kiritsugu to teach him Magecraft who refused after all to be a Magus is to walk with death and Kiritsugu doesn't want the child he saved to go down that path.

Shirou still had nightmares of the fire, and what he had seen within Angra Mainyu bled through as it was only supressed not removed as such within his subconscious the memories of all of Humanities sins were still there even the minor connection to Angra Mainyu itself was suppressed and would probably never be noticed.

Shirou never told Kiritsugu what happens in his dreams, but of course this time Shirou decided to break this cycle and talk to Kiritsugu about his nightmare, which consisted of him standing in an undamaged city when the sky turns black then a Tsunami of black destroys everything reducing it to rubble then the fire comes and burns the ground red, of course a gold light chases the darkness away and leaves it a red wasteland, then the a golden sheath slams into the ground like a grave marker.

When he told Kiritsugu of such dreams, Kiritsugu slowly came to a realisation that Shirou was more warped than he appeared and decided to take more of an interest in Shirou and his actions, watching him very closely to identify why he had such dreams. and of course Shirou had an inkling about Avalon residing within him.

Eventually Shirou wore down Kiritsugu to teach him Magecraft but it was a half-assed teaching at best which led Shirou to believe that he had to create a Magic Circuit in order to attempt Magecraft, of course this led to abysmal attempts and Kiritsugu thought that Shirou while having a good amount of Circuits he had no talent at all. It was only when one day Shirou complained about having to feel a hot iron rod being shoved into his spine, Kiritsugu caught on to his mistakes and near death experiences and corrected Shirou on how to use his Magic Circuits properly, of course this still didn't solve his problem as the only things he was skilled in was Reinforcement, Structural Analysis and Projection all considered useless by the Clocktower and most other Magi probably would have killed him for being a disgrace but Shirou still diligently tried to improve while Kiritsugu only watched and offered occasional advice on how to improve on what he could do.

Of course Shirou did have other interests apart from Magecraft, Cooking was the main one, there is two more the first was more or less forced upon him by Taiga which is Kendo Shirou is rather skilled at it but he seems to prefer using a two sword style rather than the classic Kendo use, which Taiga finds rather unique but doesn't stop him from using it, the other which he is extremely skilled at was Archery, easily being the best in his School's club.

Shirou despite his broken core was a kind-hearted young boy who liked helping others which did endear him to both his Teachers and classmates, though some did think of him as a kiss-ass but at that age it is called something different at that young age.

* * *

But apart from Shirou there were other children of Masters from the Fourth War, the first being Rin Tohsaka who was a genius Magus but as a person she had a rather stunted growth mainly because her Mother had also died and she was entrusted to one of the most twisted men Kirei Kotomine not that she knew it of course. But she was an Average One whom had access to all standard Elements and paired with the Tohsaka Crest she will grow to be an extremely powerful Magus in the future and was chosen as per standard for the next War.

Another would be Rin's younger sister Sakura who was given away to the Zouken Matou. At a young age she was subject to inhuman and disgusting experiments involving Zouken's Familiars the Crest Worms, which were implanted in her body violating her body but not her mind as she shut her emotional side down in order to protect her sanity, she was little more than a doll simply going through motions of living. She had no true Elemental alignment instead having Imaginary Numbers which in an ironic twist makes her the best for the Tohsaka Magecraft but of course the opposite happened. A side note would be Shinji her adoptive older brother whom abuses her on a regular basis, the reason for this is that he wants to be the Matou Family successor and heir but he was unfortunately born without Magic Circuits and as such is not eligible to be Heir or to be a Master to fight in the war.

The final child is Ayaka Sajyou the younger sister of Manaka Sajyou who was a Master in the Fourth War when she was only 14 years old. Ayaka was the younger sister by 10 years. Despite that their Father Noburo decided to teach both of them about the Sajyou Family's unique Magecraft which is Witchcraft. Ayaka is rather unskilled in this Craft but still diligently follows her deceased Fathers orders and attempts to learn and improve it. She herself is rather shy and withdrawn preferring to keep everyone at a distance and merely be an observer and not a participant.

Of course the only other survivor of the Fourth War was Waver Velvet whom was forced into becoming the Lord El-Melloi II so as to repay the Archibald Family for the loss of their greatest Heir and as such had to serve them until he died. Waver became an instructor at the Mage's Association and is actually one of the best raising many brilliant Students and many of them seem to have a personal loyalty to him.

The Gears of fate are turning, the Masters for the Fifth War are being forged there is only one more step until it begins.

End Chapter 2 Aftermath

* * *

AN: Well this is chapter 2 finished, which is much later than I wanted but I became very ill which sucks but luckily I'm all better. This chapter is slightly shorter than what I wanted but there was only so much I wanted to explain and reveal. Also this over-arching Narration is ending with this chapter, Future Chapters are going to be from the perspectives of Masters, Servants or any other important characters. So next Chapter is Shirou and maybe someone else if I can fit it in. Also the actual War should begin around chapter 3/4.

Hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Author Note

A Notice sadly.

Yes this is one of those Author Notes, I am putting this story on a temporary hiatus as well College Coursework is currently kicking my ass as well as my UCAS Form (Uni Application) which is currently late so I need to concentrate on all that.

Of course it's not just that shit thing we call real life that s getting in my way it's also the fact that the original Idea behind this story was that I was going to write out not 3 but 4 routes where Shirou goes through a different journey and is paired up with a different girl but that was me being arrogant and naive as that is far too much writing for an amateur like me so now I have a problem with the actual story, so I want your feedback dear readers, here are my Original routes with the pairings in each route. Also I would like you to note that these pairings are rare/unusual as it is a bit boring seeing him with Saber/Rin/Sakura so yeah keep in mind I like rare pairings compared to usual ones.

The Last Hero

Shirou/Ayaka

Shirou Emiya strives to be the Hero who puts an end too all conflicts and makes it so no other Heroes are needed for Earth and Humanity.

The Succession

Shirou/Caren

Shirou strives to be what Kiritsugu could not and attempts a journey to save everyone he can, and remain true to Kiritsugu's original ideal.

The Hunter

Shirou/Bazett

Shirou wants to hunt down all those who harm humanity and spill innocent blood.

The Guardian Shirou/? (Would be a MASSIVE Spoiler)  
Shirou decides to abandon parts of himself and his ideal in order to protect who he cares for the most.

Well there you are leave a review telling me which one you wanna read and why (If it's not to much trouble) also if you want to use any of the above ideas then go ahead I'd be made up if someone did.

On a final note I do want to say that all the Master-Servant pairings have been finalised and I am currently (Attempting) to write out the Stat Sheets that I personally am so fond of and they will be added to the end of a chapter when they're finished and they will be spoiler free with question marks in the places like in the actual VN.


End file.
